


[Podfic] Spoils

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode: s02e21 All Hell Breaks Loose, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, episode AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of astolat's fic "Spoils."</p><p>Summary: What could have happened, 2x21.</p><p>File Length/Size: 00:09:15 | 5.3 MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Spoils

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spoils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164470) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Title: [Spoils](http://archiveofourown.org/works/164470)  
Author: astolat  
Reader: applegeuse  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing: Sam/Dean  
Rating: explicit  
Summary: What could have happened, 2x21.  
File Length/Size: 00:09:15 | 5.3 MB

Download link: [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Spoils%20mp3.mp3), right click & save as

Streaming:  


Podficcer's Note:  
1\. This podfic was first posted [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1363116.html) at amplificathon.


End file.
